heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-24
Earth-24 is a world based on the DC (New and Prime Earths) and Wildstorm universes. It's a world where heroes are celebrated rather than feared (after all superheroes won WWII!) and a world that knows aliens exist and have benefited from their benevolence. Of course no world based off Wildstorm can be that squeaky clean. There have been horrible experiments conducted on superhumans, less benevolent aliens working in the shadows, working shoulder to shoulder and sometimes at cross purposes with shadowy government agencies. Things to Know About Earth-24 * Integration: We have a complete integration of Wildstorm elements with DC from the beginning of our timeline as opposed to the partial integration seen in DC's New 52 line up. As a result the following elements are worth keeping in mind: :* Kherans and Daemonites have been active on Earth-24 for over 5000 years. Having an impact on the Amazons, the League of Assassins, Lazarus Pits among other things. The conflict between these races is also the reason for the existence of the WildCATS. :* There are Century Babies some of them like Jenny Sparks and Elijah Snow have been Big Deals ™ through the 20th century and part of the 21st. Also, John Colt, Marc Slayton, and Majestic have had a big impact in the Second World War and beyond. With Majestic being the world's pre-Superman Superman. :* A comet passed by Earth in the 60's and before that in Earth's pre-history that gave people powers due to it's radiation. This comet is the source of the powers of a number of the super powered beings that make up Stormwatch a group founded by the United Nations in the 80's to defend Earth from super powered and alien threats. They've had a love hate relationship with the Justice League which is as close to love as it has ever been post Merge. The comet also plays a part in the origins of Vandal Savage and Immortal Man as well as the Atlantean Curse of Kordax. :* Team 7 and Gen-Factor play a big role in the origins of not only Gen-13 but also Black Canary II and her mother Black Canary I, Slade Wilson and his kids as well as Steve Trevor and Amanda Waller. :* International Operations was the shadowy government agency that dealt with superhumans prior to the formation of ARGUS except that they turned the shadowy up to 11. They are currently a shadow of their former self and carry out black ops for the US Government. :* The Four are a big deal in the villain world working to undermine human advancement and are battled frequently by Planetary as well as other hero groups. Also Kaizen Gamorra works away dealing in weapons and black-market superhuman up grades on the island that bear's his family name. * Tweaks to Known Characters We've adjusted a few DC characters and teams to help them fit our timeline. The most major of these changes are as follows: :* Martian Manhunter is now a member of Stormwatch as is Green Lantern (Hal). :* The Justice League was founded by Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Flash when they defeated Darkseid in 2006. Batman has been a support member of the team since a short time after founding but, has never been publicly acknowledged as a member. :* Green Arrow is relatively new to the superhero community and based on the version in the TV show Arrow. Roy Harper Jr. is still in his late teens and skipped the Speedy phase to be known as Arsenal, but is still Green Arrow's sidekick. He did not help form the Titans and has yet to join them. :* Wonder Woman is the daughter of Wonder Woman I and Majestros. She has also been active since the 80s with a span through the 90s and early 2000s when Artemis took over for her. :* Billy Batson is not the first champion of Shazam. Maximum Man carried that honour until the Merge where he burned himself out to help save the world and the mantle was passed on to Billy. Superheroes Earth-24/Superheroes Geography and Politics Earth-24/GeoPolitics Technology Earth-24/Technology Business Earth-24/Business Media Earth-24/Media Timeline Earth-24/Timeline Category:Theme Category:Earth-24